


Cyber Gibbs

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the basement, Tony stumbled upon Gibbs' big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR15  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash; Crack-ish  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 555  
>  **Beta** : azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : taylorgibbs' [April 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/182808.html?thread=2770200#t2770200) Prompt

"Hey, Boss," Tony called out as he headed down the stairs. "Got the beer in the fridge. Game's on at seven. Boss?"

When Tony reached the bottom, the basement was empty. Tony knew that Gibbs was home because both the truck and the Dodge were there. Tony always made a point to stop in the garage and stare longingly at the yellow Dodge. He hoped to one day convince Gibbs to let him drive it.

But now, he was confused. Gibbs had told him to be over at five so they could start prepping the cowboy style steaks. Gibbs had agreed after years of strategically placed blowjobs to teach him the secret recipe. Tony planned to apply the same strategy to the Dodge next.

"Jethro?" he called out. Gibbs never failed to respond when he used the man's preferred name. But the basement was still silent.

Then Tony's eyes caught a faint glow of light underneath the stairs. Thankful that he had his gun, he drew it and made his way cautiously toward the stairs. What he saw shocked him. In all the time he had spent in the basement, he'd never noticed this small door under the stairs. It was small enough that an adult would have to crawl to go through it, but it was still a door. The light he had seen was seeping through the bottom where it didn't quite meet the floor.

Throwing caution to the wind, Tony eased the door open. He had to shield his eyes for a moment against the light that was suddenly pouring out into the basement. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the small staircase that led further down beneath the house. Tony managed to get through the doorway feet first and then crouched on the steps as he navigated them down.

When he reached the bottom, he was greeted with a white tiled floor that seemed such a contrast to the sawdust covered concrete in the basement above. He turned the corner and stopped, frozen at the tableau in front of him.

The room was small, but every wall was covered with monitors. Off to the side, Tony could see server racks and the desk space was covered with keyboards and mice. In front of it all, Gibbs sat with his glasses perched on his nose, typing at lightning speed.

"Jethro?" Tony managed to eek out.

The other man turned to look at him with a teasing smile that Tony usually only saw during sex. Glancing around at the screens, Tony saw that Gibbs was tapped into about every security feed at NCIS. Seeing Abby's lab in full detail made everything click into place.

"This is how you know everything!" he shouted out with a mixture of triumph and annoyance.

"Got it configured so it goes to my phone," Gibbs said with a hint of pride.

Tony just shook his head. "Why now? You knew I was coming and I would find your door."

"You wanted to learn the secret recipe," Gibbs said. "To do that, you have to learn some other things first."

"What's your secret cyber ability that would make McGee drool got to do with seasoning a steak?"

"This," Gibbs said as he tapped a few keys and the center monitor lit up causing Tony's mouth dropped open in disbelief.


End file.
